


Legs Legs Legs: Isolde

by purplesocrates



Series: Legs Legs Legs [2]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cock Cage, Cock Cages, Edging, F/M, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Original Female Character - Freeform, Photography, Spanking, Threesomes, mentions of spanking, modern tristhad, tristhad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Part 2 of Legs Legs LegsIsolde has thought about Tristan and Galahad, though she would never admit it, but she has. After all they are two very attractive men.  Galahad has that ethereal beauty to him that makes him look like a magical elfin creature that is never going to age.  She has seen his legs and agrees with Tristan that they are spectacular.  She was integral in getting them together after all.  Is she crazy or are they both flirting with her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like m/f/m just keep scrolling! First time writing threesomes so please be gentle!
> 
> I imagine Isolde to look like Christina Ricci!

Isolde stretches out her legs and yawns, she checks the time on her watch by the bed. Alarm due to go off in an hour not that she needs it. Always waking up before. Turning her head she looks out of her bedroom french doors, which she leaves open when it’s this hot, the curtains breathing in and out in the warm breeze showing a slither of the view. 

She lives in a small condo on the beach in a safe neighbourhood. Her’s is on the second floor and her bedroom doors lead out to a small balcony which cannot be accessed from anywhere but inside. It’s not much but the view of the beach and ocean make it all worth it. This early there are only the birds and surfers out, occasional dog walkers but mostly the beachfront is quiet. She throws the thin blanket she sleeps under off the bed and swings her legs over the side, putting her arms above her head clasping her hands she moves left and then right to stretch out the cricks in her spine and arms. She sleeps in thin cotton shorts and a vest top, both a pale blue.

Standing up she opens the curtains, grabs her yoga mat which she keeps rolled up by the french doors. She always starts the day the same way, a good half an hour of yoga to help wake up before she pulls on some leggings, a sports bra and then goes for a run on the beach in the early morning sun. She values her mornings above all, time to herself at the start of the day keeps her sane. Her run helps her work through any problems in her mind and organise her day in her head. Afterwards she comes back plays the radio loud through her sound system that plays in every room, she grabs a smoothie for breakfast which she makes herself. Then it’s shower and getting ready.

Her wardrobe for work is all black. It is just easier when she is never sure if she has meetings or ends up going out after work. Black is easy, professional and means that no one really notices what she is wearing which is what she wants, she wants people to listen to her not be wondering what label she is wearing. Saying that her clothes are expensive, she does not have a huge wardrobe she buys a few key very expensive items and tops up with medium priced boutique pieces. It is the kind of wardrobe that means she can pick out anything and it all matches. Saves time. 

The one thing she does own too many of though are her trademark sky high heels. She can walk in twelve inch heels all day and not feel a thing, a practiced talent. Her non work wardrobe is very different, not that she has much time to wear any of it, mostly yoga clothes and comfortable oversized jumpers. Once she is out of the shower she blow dries her hair naked, the short bob means it takes her minimum time to style. She applies her standard work make up, little bit of foundation mostly for the spf, eyeliner, mascara and some red lip matte lipstick. It is warm today so she grabs a black linen dress, a blazer for if it gets cooler later. She also always wears black lace underwear when she is at work. This she also buys expensive, she likes to feel comfortable so always makes sure she has good lingerie. Once she is dressed she slips some heels on and takes a look in the mirror quickly before closing and locking the bedroom French doors.

She usually makes her own coffee and fills a thermos with it for the car ride into work, but Tristan is coming in today so she plans on stopping to grab coffee for both of them before she gets to work. She drives a BMW i8 hybrid which she loves, she saved up for it and was part of the reason she duped Tristan is giving her a raise. She has no regrets. She drives too fast with her music turned up loud. Once she has stopped for coffee and parked her car in the underground car park she makes her way up to her office. She checks the uber app she has for Tristan to see if he is in the car and on his way, which he is. Five minutes out - perfect. If she did not track Tristan he would never get anywhere on time. She gets everything she needs ready, printing out his schedule for him as well as having emailed it to him last night, not that he ever looks at it. 

He is coming in today because they have a meeting with Bors to discuss the next campaign. Arthur has been negotiating the deal with Bors all weekend, this mostly means lots of clubs, dinners and late nights. Isolde of course organised all of this making sure they are on every list they need to be, vip treatment everywhere. Cars picking them up at a moments notice, endless champagne and anything else she can think of, which is everything. She is not a great fan of Bors himself, he is a bit gruff, but she likes his collection even if Tristan views it with contempt. 

She makes sure she has everything she needs in her black leather file and then goes to check the conference room to make sure it is all in order. It is one of those all glass rooms with a large black table in the middle, comfortable office chairs all around. She makes sure that Arthur’s secretary has put everything out which she has. The coffee machine is also already gurgling away. Fresh pastries and fruit placed on the middle of the table. She takes out the usb stick she has and plugs it into the large tv screen and starts the slideshow of Tristan’s last shots for the catalogue.

She smiles as she looks at the images on the screen. Galahad really is very beautiful and Tristan knows exactly how to photograph him. These are the ones they took that day in the State Park, she loves them. It was such a perfect day and watching Tristan and Galahad try to pretend they were not utterly hot for each other was amusing. Her phone buzzes to let her know Tristan is here. She grabs his coffee and makes her way to the reception to greet him. He appears, dressed in his usual ridiculously low slung leather trousers and oversized charcoal grey shirt, he has at least washed his hair though. She can smell pine. 

“How do you always know when I am here?” He says pushing his sunglasses up on his head and taking the coffee from her. “Or do you wait here with baited breath until I arrive?” He whispers into her ear as he briefly leans in putting his arm around her and chastly kissing her cheek in greeting. She tries not to think about his lips, the classic cupid’s bow, soft on her cheek.

Isolde also ignores how that comment almost makes her blush. “If I did that then the coffee would get cold.” She laughs and holds up her phone “I track you.”

Tristan sips his coffee and grimaces “I really hope you are joking.”

Isolde smiles as she is not joking, she has a tracker on his phone and is in charge of all of his transport because he does not drive. She always knows where he is. Probably best not to let him know this, she thinks, might come across as a little creepy. “Come on, I need to go through your schedule before the meeting.” She says avoiding answering the question. He laughs and follows her to her office. 

Once inside he flops himself down on the sofa and puts his feet up on the coffee table. Long leather clad legs on slow, a slither of his fine ankles tanned and glowing. She frowns at him because she does not want his dirty trainers leaving a mark. “Tristan.” She says and he smirks and raises an eyebrow at her. The shape of that smirk and the corresponding twinkle in his eye is a sight to behold. How she hates but loves that smirk. It makes her smile despite herself. “Take your feet off my table.” She says and he laughs, then removes his feet. She sits down on the chair opposite him. “Did you get the schedule?”

He takes a large swig of his coffee and she tries not to look at his hands, slightly rough and calloused. “Yes.” He says before rubbing his eyes and sitting back. He looks tired, she doesn’t want to think about why, as she knows he did not leave his apartment all weekend and she also knows he was not working. He was with Galahad who has now moved in with Tristan. It happened gradually, without Tristan ever actually asking which seemed to work for them, inseparable as they are.

“Do you have any questions?” She says trying to focus, he always does this to her, the way he looks at her with such intensity never fails to make her feel a little too hot. He really should not be as attractive as he is, with his usually greasy hair and old worn out clothes, but there is something verging on feral about him. He is also very kind when he wants to be. Not to mention the way he looks at Galahad with that hungry stare is undoubtedly attractive. She may or may not have had a few evenings with her hand and vibrator thinking about those two together. 

“No.” He says, still smirking at her, as if he could read her thoughts, she really hope he can’t.

“Okay.” She says. “The meeting this morning you are up to speed?”

Tristan laughs “yes Isolde, I read your email last night.”

“Okay and you know Bors is going to be there.” She says. “You need to be polite.”

Tristan holds up the one hand that is not holding the coffee “best behaviour, scouts honour.”

Isolde frowns but nods “okay, It shouldn’t take long.”

***

The meeting does not take long and Tristan, apart from a few smirks, is indeed on his best behaviour. Arthur takes Isolde aside after and congratulates her on how well behaved Tristan has been since she has started working with him. She smiles but says that Galahad, she is sure, is one of the main reasons for the change in behaviour. Arthur had smiled and said ‘no, it’s definitely you as well. He likes you and he doesn’t like anyone.’ The words had stayed with her making her feel warmer than she would have liked. What does it matter that Tristan likes her? Why should she care? 

She is in her office when Galahad appears with Tristan. “Hey Isolde you want to come for lunch?” Galahad says as they come into the office. 

Unable to help the smile that comes across her face at the sight of Galahad, especially as he leans in and kisses her on the cheek. She feels flushed again. “Hi Galahad.” She manages as she meets those ever colour changing eyes. “I am afraid I have too much to do today.”

Tristan grabs her hand and holds it “I am your boss Isolde and I am giving you the rest of the day off. Come have lunch with us.” He says, his voice all low and soft. She looks at him those sharp cheekbones that look like they could cut glass, that smirk is back and it makes her feel off kilter like she cannot catch her breath. 

“Come on Isolde!” Galahad says and grabs her other hand, his smile so open and charming, his pale but beautiful skin, his face always showing every thought he has . She had seen a few of the pictures Tristan had accidentally uploaded to the cloud. She saw the shapes Galahad’s body could contort into, the way his face looked like a debauched angel in the throes of passion. Images hard for her to get out of her head. Especially right now when they are both holding her hands and looking at her with pleading eyes. “Okay fine.” She says knowing she really has no choice at this point.

She ends up getting a driver to take them as she knows that they are going to drink. She can uber into work tomorrow and pick up her car then. They go to Tristan’s favourite restaurant which is close to his apartment and does the best margaritas apparently. They do not need to queue as the staff know Tristan, they get the best table, food and drinks appear without them having to order. Isolde cannot help but relax and enjoy herself. It has been a while since she allowed herself to have any fun. Before this job she was in a serious relationship which took most of her time. The woman she was with always causing her drama. When she had cheated on Isolde the last time it made her realise that she felt mostly exhausted about it rather than hurt. Not a good sign, so she had moved on. Since then she had been focused on work. That relationship and her workaholic status means she has very few friends. Generally it does not bother her as she values her own space and privacy, but sitting here in this courtyard restaurant on a sunny LA day with these two very attractive and charming men, she suddenly feels that she has been lonely. She also feels a little less so right now.

She is broken out of her revelry by Galahad placing his hand on hers “Isolde?” He says his voice gentle, “you okay?”

She laughs “yes, sorry just away with the fairies there for a moment.”

“It’s been a while since you have been out with friends?” Galahad says, he has noticed she works hard and he had wondered how much of a social life she had. 

“Am I that obvious?” She laughs but feels a little embarrassed.

Galahad shakes his head “no, it’s just that I know how hard you work, keeping this one in line is more than a full time job after all.” He says pointing at Tristan. 

Tristan hits Galahad gently on the arm “hey!” He says mock irritated. 

Isolde laughs “true!”

“I am an angel.” Tristan says as he drinks his margarita.

Galahad and Isolde look at each other and start laughing. Isolde can see that trademark smirk is back, god she wishes he didn’t have his sunglasses on so she could see those crinkles by his eyes. Galahad leans over and kisses Tristan on the lips, hand on his face. Tristan then grabs Galahad’s hair and the kiss lingers. Isolde tries not to look but cannot help it, she is glad she brought her oversized sunglasses as she shifts slightly in her chair and drinks her cocktail. 

Eventually they part and Tristan puts his sunglasses back up on his head and Isolde is glad she can see those eyes again. “So Isolde? You seeing anyone? How many lovers do you have right now?”

“Tristan!” Galahad exclaims and hits Tristan’s arms again before looking at Isolde “you do not have to answer that!”

She smiles and puts her glass down “it’s fine. Not much to tell as I said, too busy.”

“That does not seem right.” Tristan says leaning back in his chair “they should be lining up.”

Isolde laughs “even if they were I am not ready for another relationship.” She says, she wonders why she says this must be the cocktails.

“Recent break up?” Galahad says, his voice sympathetic. 

“Yeah, her loss though.” Isolde says and she believes it. She has never lacked confidence in herself, she is pretty sure the reason that her girlfriend cheated was to get her attention. “She cheated and I found I didn’t care as much as I perhaps should have.”

“Definitely her loss.” Galahad says and Tristan nods.

“I am not that great with relationships to be honest.” She says, “I find most people I meet are not worth the effort.”

Tristan nods “agreed.” 

Galahad huffs “that is not true! You just have to give people a chance.”

Tristan and Isolde exchange a look as if to say ‘really’ and then laugh. “You are too nice Galahad.” Tristan says with affection in his voice. “So anyone on the horizon?”

Isolde smiles then “no.” It seems the simplest answer and true as right now the last thing she wants is a relationship, her life is so busy and she cannot imagine finding room for anyone else. She does miss sex though not even having time for a one night stand these days.

“Miss the sex though?” Tristan says and she laughs as it appears he really can read her mind.

“Yes!” she says, it’s nice to admit it to someone. She likes sex just not all the other stuff that comes along with it. “I just don’t want the complication of another person, I like my life.” She says.

Tristan smiles “person.” He says seemingly pleased about something.

“Yes, person.” She says and smiles. “I tend to go both ways, though it has been a while since I have been with a guy.”

Tristan is looking at her a bit like how he looks at Galahad, the look though is quickly gone and she thinks she imagines it. Luckily a waiter appears and they order more food and drinks, she pushes it to the back of her mind.

***

After that drunken lunch Isolde had been thinking about Tristan and Galahad a lot more. Especially Tristan. She had tried to figure out what he had meant with all those questions about her relationships, that pleased look that had flitted across his face when she said she also slept with men. Galahad too had been very flirty touching her a lot. A hand on her leg, on her shoulder. He had been so kind and sweet too. There was no way either of them would cheat, anyone could see they were in love. It was strange. She decided that she should just chalk it up to harmless flirting and forget about it. She had gone home hot and bothered though. 

Today she was supposed to be going to Tristan’s apartment to go through the final locations for the Bors shoot. She had tried to get him to come to the office but he refused and insisted she come over to the apartment. Knowing this was because Tristan was lazy and hated to go to the office because Arthur would always accost him to do something, or nag at him about his behaviour towards Bors, or worse tell him the latest drama going on with Guinevere. So she could sympathise, but still it was hard to remain focused without the work environment to ground her mind. She also knew there was no way she was going to win the argument so she had given in.

Making her way up to the apartment she takes a lot of deep breaths before knocking and then letting herself in. “Tristan?” She shouts out, closing the door behind her.

“Hey Isolde. You want a drink before we get started?” Tristan says. He is stood in the kitchen barefoot, trademarked low slung leather trousers and charcoal shirt with the sleeves rolled up to reveal strong tanned arms. He appears to be drinking a glass of white wine. She laughs as she is not sure she has ever seen him drink anything that isn’t hard liquor before. 

“Are you drinking white wine Tristan?” She says as she walks over to the kitchen, she places her large folder and bag down on the counter.

“Yes I am. I know” he says with a twinkle in his eye “almost unheard of but Galahad dragged me to this winery on the weekend and it was really good!” He says and leans in and gives her his usual greeting of half a hug and a kiss on the cheek, his hand lingers on her waist for a fraction longer than usual and she tries not to notice.

“Wineries?” She says even though she knew this, having helped Galahad organise a car for them. “Who are you and what have you done with Tristan?” She says.

“Love changes me I guess.” He laughs. “You want some?”

“Sure.” She says, she could do with some to steady her nerves. “Where is Galahad anyway?”

“Ah well not all of us can take our drink.” He says pouring her a glass of wine. “He is not feeling too good today so is sleeping it off.”

“Oh dear. I guess we are not all made of such hardy stuff.” She says and takes the wine from Tristan, they clink glasses and she takes a sip. 

“Indeed.” he says and she smiles.

Tristan picks up her folder and bag while she grabs both of their glasses they go to sit down. He sits too close to her on the couch and she can feel their legs touching and she wishes she had not worn a skirt today. “So what amazing places have you found?” He says smiling and she wants to touch his lips so badly it makes her fingers twitch. Instead she picks up the folder and starts to go through the list. The whole time she is talking he does not stop looking at her, she is not sure anyone has ever paid her this much attention before. It makes her feel a little itchy and too hot, she ends up drinking her wine too quickly. 

“Let me get you another glass.” Tristan says.

Before she realises what she is doing she places her hand on his knee and stops him “no, I am driving it’s fine, thank you.”

Tristan looks at her hand on his knee and smirks. That smirk she hates and loves. The one that makes her want to lean over and kiss it from his face. “You can always stay over?” He says and she gulps. “The couch pulls out.” He clarifies.

“Thanks. We need to finish this anyway so should probably keep a clear head.” She says and wills the blush she knows is on her face to leave.

“I think better with drink in me.” He says and Isolde is relieved to have a break from his closeness as he goes to get himself another glass of wine. He is soon back though sitting too close to her and looking at her with his full attention. She tries not to look at his hands and his lips as he drinks his wine. 

She manages to get her brain back into work mode and she finishes going through all the options for the different shoots. He is looking at the pictures she took of all the different places, fine fingers moving across the images, brow slightly furrowed in concentration. He points out which ones he likes and she makes a note of them. “These photos are really good Isolde. Did you take them?” He asks picking one up of a location near the beach, the sun was going down creating a particularly beautiful sunset. 

“Yeah.” She says, she personally scouted all the locations, she had driven all around LA for a week with her camera. Being on her own in her car going on adventures had been a lot of fun. “It was kinda fun actually.” She had catalogued every location, every detail. It was very good work and she was proud of herself.

“You are still right Isolde.” He says looking at her again with a slight twinkle in his eye. “I do not know how I lived without you.”

She smiles and tries not to blush. “I usually am.”

“Do you like photography? I mean do you do it besides for work?” He asks.

She shakes her head “no, I like doing it for work but I certainly have no idea what I am doing beyond pointing and shooting.”

“I would disagree.” He says looking at the pictures. “I think you have an eye for it.” He looks back at her “maybe I could give you a lesson sometime.”

She laughs “is that another one of your lines?! I won’t let you take my picture so you are hoping I will let you give me a lesson?” 

He smiles “no, I honestly think you have talent. I still think you would make a wonderful model but you know you are beautiful, you certainly do not need me to tell you that.”

She doesn’t normally react to being told she is beautiful, but there is something in the casual way he says it, that makes her suddenly feel like a silly little school girl who wants to giggle at a boy giving her a compliment. She should not have had the wine. “I am sure you say that to everyone Tristan.”

“No.” He says leaning back now with his wineglass which he brings to his lips and takes a sip from. “Very rarely. Most people in LA are vapid and uninteresting. They may think they are beautiful but I think beauty comes from something other than Botex and fake boobs.”

She rolls her eyes “you mean from the inside.” 

He laughs again “god you are hard to compliment.” He says and she sighs because yes she is, she hears men tell her she is beautiful all the time and they are all usually trying to sleep with her. It means nothing to her. She knows she is objectively a good looking person and she takes good care of herself but what does it matter in the end? There are more important things in life than being told you are beautiful. She tells herself this anyway but hearing it from Tristan feels so different. “Is it because you hear it from people who are trying to sleep with you?” He says as if he is reading her mind.

She laughs and looks over her shoulder at him. “Tristan, where are you going with this.” She says thinking of Galahad sleeping in the other room.

He smirks again. “I was just trying to give you a compliment. I do think you are beautiful, objectively, but I also like you.” He says, smirk gone now just an open smile that is somehow more alluring than the smirk. “You have an aura about you that I find appealing, I like spending time with you. You are an interesting person. Thats rare, especially in this city.”

She looks down for a moment taken aback by the compliment. After a few moments she looks at him and smiles “thank you.” She says and he nods. “You are too you know.”

“What?” He says sipping his wine still looking at her.

“Beautiful.” She says because he is.

He laughs “no, no that is Galahad! I may have a kind of roguish charm but I am not beautiful or remotely interesting.”

“That’s not true Tristan.” She says.

“You mean I don’t have roguish charm?” He says. “That is upsetting.” He laughs and finishes his wine, standing up he turns to her “you sure you don’t want another? We are done here now right? Why don’t you stay for dinner?”

She takes his hand gently “Tristan you are beautiful. You are interesting. I love your work, not just the fashion stuff but all the wildlife ones they are all stunning. You should give yourself more credit. The pictures from the first shoot we did with Galahad at the loft are still some of my favourites.”

Tristan laughs “the ones Arthur said were pornographic.”

She stands up still holding his hand “they weren’t, they were beautiful.”

“Thank you Isolde.” He says and looks down at her hand holding his. “I mean it, thank you. That means a lot from you.” She smiles. “So stay for dinner? Have another drink with me?”

“On one condition.” She says and he raises an eyebrow. “I want to see more of your work. Will you show me?”

He laughs softly “you want me to show you my work?”

“Yes.” She says and she means it, she has wanted to see his other stuff for a while but wasn’t sure how to ask him or whether he would let her. “I really do.”

“Okay fine.” He says. “Wine first then I will get the books out.”

She smiles widely at that and he laughs before letting go of her hand.

Several glasses of wine later, Isolde having kicked off her heels, is now sitting cross legged on the floor in her too short skirt looking through all of Tristan’s portfolios. There are a lot of them, she had insisted on seeing them all. Tristan is sat just behind her whispering softly into her ear explaining what they all are. Galahad appears blurry eyed from sleep and a hangover, he is bare chested with just some low hanging pyjama bottoms that are too long for him. He plonks himself next to Isolde and leans his head on her shoulder. “Hey.” He says and she laughs. She is also relieved that he does not seem slightly put off by how close she and Tristan are sat.

Now of course she is sat close enough to both of them that she can feel the heat of them all around her. She smiles and brings her hand up to Galahad’s impressively wild bed hair and runs a hand through it. “Poor baby. Did Tristan lead you astray again?” She says and Tristan huffs a laugh.

“Yup.” Galahad says and leans into her touch. “What are you doing? Please tell me that is not wine?”

Isolde laughs “we are looking at Tristan’s work, yes this is wine.” She says and he moans at the thought of wine. “Do you want a coffee maybe?” 

Tristan stands up and goes over to Galahad leaning down he kisses the top of his head “you stay here with Isolde I will make you coffee and order food. What do you want Pup?”

Isolde smiles at the pet name and Galahad looks up at Tristan “thai?” He says smiling. 

“Of course.” Tristan says and leaves them to go to the kitchen.

“I love these ones.” Galahad says as he leans over Isolde, her hand falls from his hair and rests on his bare back. She should move it but she doesn’t. He does not seem to care. Galahad picks up the book with the studies of a female model. They are not for a fashion shoot, they are elegantly lit nudes. The model herself has distinctive features, dark eyes and skin, long braided hair, her body strong with well defined muscles she looks like a warrior. 

Isolde nods “yeah me too.”

“I am glad he showed you these.” Galahad says and turns to look at Isolde, she cannot help but smile at him. He looks like a naughty boy who has stayed up past his bedtime, his youthful looks flushed from sleep and wild hair are all far too alluring. “Took me months of seduction before he would let me see them.” 

Isolde laughs “then I feel privileged that I didn’t have to resort to such methods!”

Galahad laughs “I doubt he would have minded.” 

Isolde cannot help but be caught off guard by that remark and Galahad laughs. He puts the book down and reaches up to her face gently cupping her cheek. “You know he thinks you are beautiful.” He says and she suddenly feels like she cannot breathe with the heat of his hand on her face. “We both do. You should let him photograph you.” Galahad says and then before Isolde can even respond he gets up and goes back to the bedroom to put a t shirt on. 

Tristan orders Thai and opens more wine. They all end up on the couch together watching a black and white movie that Tristan loves and insists they all watch. Galahad lasts about an hour before crying off to go back to bed. Tristan escorts him to bed, hand lingering low on his back as Galahad leans his sleepy head on Tristan’s shoulder. They disappear into the bedroom for a while and Isolde smiles. 

Now she’s alone she stretches herself out on the couch and lies down, grabbing one of the cushions to use as a pillow. She has on one of Tristan’s jumpers as she got cold so she snuggles into it stretching it over her legs she curls up into a ball. Thinking she will just close her eyes for a moment she falls into a deep contented sleep. 

When Tristan returns after putting Galahad to bed. There had been a lot of needy kisses and promises to come to bed soon before he finally managed to leave the room. He felt bad leaving Isolde for so long he didn’t want to seem rude. 

He goes back out to the lounge and finds her curled up in his jumper. He laughs and smiles. He turns the film off and grabs the blanket from the back of the couch he gently places it over her. Then he goes to the kitchen and gets her a glass of water which he leaves on the coffee table for her. 

He should just leave her there but he cannot pull his gaze away. So rare to see her so relaxed. She looks even more beautiful like this. He crouches down next to her, carefully reaching up with one finger he brushes an errant hair from her face. She is breathing heavier now clearly in a deeper sleep, her eyes flicker as if she is in a dream. Her lips part and she huffs out something unintelligible. He smiles at her talking in her sleep. He wants to photograph her like this but he knows that would definitely be creepy. He laughs to himself, gently strokes her face before leaning and kissing her softly on the cheek. 

Standing up he goes around and turns all the lamps out except one in case she wakes in the middle of the night. He switches the guest toilet light on too, leaving the door open a crack. Just as he almost gets to the bedroom he swears he hears a mumbled ‘Tristan’ he turns and looks. Isolde is fast asleep. He smiles and then makes his way to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “One more shot for the road?” Tristan says his voice a little slurred. 
> 
> “Okay fine.” Isolde says and laughs. Before she knows it they are all stood in the kitchen, Tristan is taking her and Galahad’s hands in his own he leans down and licks them both in turn. Isolde laughs but lets him. He pours salt on them and then Galahad grabs Tristan’s hand and licks it so he can put salt on it. They all lick their salt and down the shots Tristan has poured, he then puts lime into Galahad’s and Isolde’s mouths but with the peel facing in. He grins and leans forward, taking the lime from Isolde’s mouth, his lips lingering against hers. She gasps as he takes the slice from her. He smiles and removes it from his mouth and looks at Isolde, then at Galahad “go on.” He says.
> 
> She turns to look at Galahad whose eyes are shining from too much tequila but he nods so she leans in and takes the lime from him, lips brushing against hers. She laughs and takes the lime out of her mouth “what about Galahad?” She says as he hasn’t had any. 
> 
> Tristan smiles “you could always kiss him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the delay. had an operation, nothing serious but put me behind a little.
> 
> Enjoy!

After the impromptu sleepover Isolde had woken up early, before Tristan or Galahad, and snuck out of the apartment as quickly as she could not wanting to wake them. Starting to feel even more confused about what was happening between them. First she had gone home to shower and change before making her way to the office. Neither Tristan nor Galahad were due in today so at least she knew she could throw herself into work and push all these confusing thoughts behind her. 

She was settled at her desk reading emails, making lists of calls she needed to make when her mobile rang. Looking down at it she sighed, it was Tristan. Part of her wanted to ignore the call but then she thought he was still her boss. It could be work related. Taking a deep breath she answers it as nonchalantly as she can. “Hi Tristan.” She says and leans back in her chair.

“Hey Isolde, you are alive then. We were worried when you weren't here.” He says and she smiles despite herself, checking the time it’s gone eleven and they are only just getting up, oh the life of an artist, she thinks.

“Early riser. Some of us do have jobs we need to get to.” She says lightly.

Tristan laughs and she can hear the coffee machine gurgling in the background. “Ah yes I have heard rumour of such things.” He says.

“Sorry about slipping out though, as I said, just needed to get into work.” She says. “Didn’t mean to worry you.”

“No problem we just missed you.” He says and she tries to ignore the warm feeling spreading through her stomach when he says that. “Plus you are missing quite the show.”

“What show?” She says.

“Galahad’s morning yoga routine, it really is quite the sight.” He says and laughs, she blushes as she has seen Galahad do yoga poses in just a kilt and yes it really was quite a sight. “He does it naked now.” Tristan adds.

“Why did I need to know that?” Isolde says though the image is a pleasing one.

“Just trying to make you jealous, let you know what you are missing out on this morning. Don’t you practice yoga? Maybe next time you could join him.” Tristan says his voice a low whisper that sounds even sexier over the phone. Isolde is momentarily stunned, surely that crossed a line from harmless flirting to something else. She knows Tristan is always one to push boundaries but suggesting she do yoga naked with his boyfriend while he watches is surely a step too far? She wonders if Galahad can hear him. “Isolde are you still there?” He says and she can almost hear the smirk in his voice.

“Yes Tristan just filing the sexual harassment claim against you.” She says and he laughs.

“Sorry, too far?” He says and she feels bad now as he does sound worried.

She sighs and thinks she really needs to end this conversation before it gets weirder. “Was there something you needed?”

“No, I just wanted to make sure you were alright?” Tristan says his tone a little hurt now.

“I am fine Tristan just busy. Thank you for a lovely night.” She says and shakes her head to stop herself from being ridiculous it is just Tristan being Tristan. “I loved seeing your pictures and thank you for the wine and the blanket.” She smiled when she woke up with it over her in the morning.

“Our pleasure.” Tristan says. “Next time, though, seriously don’t feel like you need to sneak out.”

She smiles at the ‘next time’ “promise” she says “I have to go Tristan say hi to Galahad from me hope he feels better.” Before he can say anything else she hangs up the phone. She leans forward putting her head on her folded arms on the desk and groans in frustration. 

  
  
  


The next week goes by without incident. She is busy organising the logistics for the Bors shoot, booking out sights, getting permits, organising transport and crews. There is so much to do she barely has time to even think about Tristan and Galahad. Getting home most nights exhausted and going straight to bed before being up early the next day. She does not see Tristan or Galahad at all, she speaks to Tristan a few times on the phone but she always keeps it business related. He flirts with her but she ignores it, too busy to think about it. 

Friday rolls around and she gets a call from Galahad asking her over for dinner. Tristan got some free Patron tequila from a client after he did a quick fill in shoot for them during the week. Deciding that she deserves to have some fun and even if they flirt with her really what is she complaining about? They are two good looking guys, interesting and fun to be around. Who could ask for more?

So she says yes, deciding to go home first and change. She will Uber over to theirs and back home so she can wake-up in her own bed and have a lazy Saturday morning on her own. No falling asleep on the sofa again. She debates what to wear for a little too long before deciding on jeans and a sheer white cashmere off the shoulder sweater. Also deciding on lower heels as she ends up kicking them off when she is there anyway. Grabbing her bag she orders a car and waits outside for it.

When she lets herself in she can hear Galahad shouting light-heartedly at Tristan to get out of the kitchen and she laughs. Apparently Galahad has decided to cook this evening. She had no idea he cooked but from what she can smell he definitely can. Making her way inside she is greeted by Tristan with his usual hug and kiss. “Isolde!” He says taking her hand and stepping back to look at her. “I do not think I have ever seen you in anything that isn’t black and low cut!” He laughs and she smiles “you look great.”

“Thank you Tristan, yes I do own clothes in other colours.” She says as he leads her into the apartment towards the lounge. “Did you drive? Are you staying over?”

They reach the kitchen and Galahad smiles widely at her, she laughs because he is wearing a ‘Kiss the cook’ apron and his hair is a mess. “Wow you look great!” He says dipping a spoon into the pot he is stirring he holds it out for her to taste. “Try this?” He says putting the spoon up to her mouth “chilli my own recipe.” He explains.

She opens her mouth so he can feed her the spoon. It tastes good just enough heat, not too overpowering. “It’s good.” She says.

“Oh thank god!” Galahad says and Tristan laughs. 

“He’s been worried about it all day!” Tristan says and Isolde smiles. 

“It’s just me Galahad.” She says. “You didn’t need to go to this much trouble!” 

Galahad smiles and looks at her with those eyes that today look bluer than the ocean and says “yes I did.”

Tristan comes up behind her standing too close as usual. “Stop flirting Pup, come on Isolde let’s leave the chef to it.” 

Before she has a chance to react Tristan has made his way to the lounge where she can see he has laid out the tequila for shots. “You didn’t answer my question.” Tristan says as she follows him the lounge putting her bag down next to the couch. Isolde smiles “no I didn’t drive I grabbed an Uber. Thank you for the offer but no I won’t be staying I’ll get a car back to mine. I want a quiet weekend.”

“Well if you change your mind.” Tristan says a little disappointed but then he grins “that means shots though yeah?”

She laughs “yes that would be great.” 

Tristan hands her the salt, she closes her hand in a fist and licks her skin before pouring a small amount of salt. She licks the salt then downs the shot and Tristan passes her a lime with she bites down on, the taste is bitter and sweet. She can feel the tequila warming her and she smiles. Tristan then does the same and she watches with rapt attention as she licks his own hand, pours salt, then licks it before downing the shot, she can see his fangs as they bite down on the lime. He then licks his lips and smiles. “Good?” he asks, breaking her from her thoughts.

“Yes! Very.” She says and laughs.

Galahad appears behind Isolde and places his hand on her shoulder “almost ready” he says and she smiles. Tristan, placing his shot glass back down on the table, takes Galahad’s hand in his own bringing it up to his lips he kisses the skin and then licks a stripe along his thumb. Leaning down to grab the salt he pours a careful line along the glistening saliva he nods at Galahad who laughs and licks the salt. Tristan then brings a shot of tequila up to Galahad’s lips and pours it down his throat. He has placed a lime slice in his mouth and Galahad laughs as he leans forward and takes it from Tristan with his teeth squeezing the juice.

Isolde tries not to feel flushed but with the sight of them close together and the heat from the tequila it is very hard not to. Galahad removes the lime from his mouth before kissing Tristan deeply she imagines they both taste like lime, salt, tequila and each other. She looks away and laughs. They part and Tristan has a glint in his eye as he looks at her, as if he really can read her mind, which is currently having many filthy thoughts about both of them.

“Okay love birds I am going to use the bathroom, I will be right back.” She says and they both smile as she turns and walks back to the guest bathroom. Once inside she closes the door, places her hands on the sink leaning forward, letting out a long breath. She looks up at herself in the mirror ‘get it together’ she thinks. After a few moments of staring at herself in the mirror she decides she does need to pee so uses the toilet, flushes and washes her hands using some very expensive designer soap. There is also hand cream so she uses that too. She takes one last look at herself in the mirror and takes another deep breath before making her way back outside.

Galahad is spooning rice into bowls before covering the rice with large helpings of chili while Tristan is opening red wine. She can see the small dining room table set with three places, bowls containing grated cheese, what looks like homemade guacamole, sour cream and salsa. Small silver spoons rest against the side of the bowls. “Can I help with anything?” She says.

“No, you sit.” Tristan says and pulls out a chair for her “time we waited on you for once.” He says and she laughs. “Red wine?” 

She nods and he goes to grab the bottle pouring her a generous glass. Galahad places a bowl of chili and rice in front of her which smells divine and she thanks him. They all sit down and eat, the wine feels even more potent after the shot so she is glad of the hearty meal. She soon finds out that the guacamole and salsa are indeed homemade by Tristan who is very proud of himself. Galahad looks at him adoringly as he exclaims his prowess. They talk and laugh, eat and drink. Isolde feels relaxed and happy, all thoughts of flirting and strangeness leave her mind as she allows herself to enjoy the easy company of these two men.

It starts to get late and Isolde decides to order a car to take her home. They try to persuade her to stay but she says no. “One more shot for the road?” Tristan says his voice a little slurred. 

“Okay fine.” Isolde says and laughs. Before she knows it they are all stood in the kitchen, Tristan is taking her and Galahad’s hands in his own he leans down and licks them both in turn. Isolde laughs but lets him. He pours salt on them and then Galahad grabs Tristan’s hand and licks it so he can put salt on it. They all lick their salt and down the shots Tristan has poured, he then puts lime into Galahad’s and Isolde’s mouths but with the peel facing in. He grins and leans forward, taking the lime from Isolde’s mouth, his lips lingering against hers. She gasps as he takes the slice from her. He smiles and removes it from his mouth and looks at Isolde, then at Galahad “go on.” He says.

She turns to look at Galahad whose eyes are shining from too much tequila but he nods so she leans in and takes the lime from him, lips brushing against hers. She laughs and takes the lime out of her mouth “what about Galahad?” She says as he hasn’t had any. 

Tristan smiles “you could always kiss him.”

Isolde laughs but then she meets Tristan’s eyes and can see he is not joking. She turns and looks at Galahad who has a smile on his face too and has turned towards her, he reaches out and takes her hand. She suddenly can't breath and feels as if the world has just tilted too far on its axis making her feel dizzy, she can feel every drink she has had and she knows she should laugh this off and leave right now. Her feet have a very different idea though, as they do not move not even when Galahad takes a step closer to her, he moves his other hand to her hair and brushes a hand through it. She releases a shuddering breath as if she has forgotten to breathe. Galahad then leans in closer, she can feel his breath on her skin and she closes her eyes. “Can I kiss you Isolde?” He asks and she feels her head nod before she realises it.

Galahad kisses her softly, she opens up to the kiss tasting salt and tequila and something intrinsically Galahad. She can still feel his hand in hers and in her hair, the weight and heat of them. She hears herself moan as he kisses her deeper, tongue gently brushing against hers, tasting her. The kiss is eventually broken and she feels Galahad take a step away from her, his hand gently leaves her face. She still has her eyes closed and she can still feel the lingering heat of his lips on hers. She manages to open her eyes and look at Galahad who is smiling, she looks at Tristan who has that look of hunger on his face again that makes her weak in the knees. 

“Tristan.” She whispers.

“Isolde.” He says and takes her hand from Galahad and places his other hand on her cheek and brings her closer to him, he brushes his nose against hers and she whimpers. She closes her eyes and he leans closer pressing his lips against hers. Before she knows it he is kissing her, his kiss is different from Galahad’s he is not soft, he pushes inside and bites at her lips. It is different but just as good, it feels like he is is consuming her and she can taste more red wine on his lips than she could on Galahad.

That kiss too ends and she feels herself slowly come back down to earth, she opens her eyes and looks at them both. “What was that?” She whispers touching her lips with her hand as Tristan takes a step back his hand slipping from her cheek.

“You had thought about it.” Tristan says, his hand is still in hers and he squeezes it slightly.

“Maybe, yes but…” She cannot seem to find words right now. She can still taste them both. Her phone starts to ring and she realises her car is downstairs. 

“You could stay?” Galahad says his voice is soft and sounds a little like a plea. She almost moans as she can imagine him sounding like that in bed.

“I can’t... I need to… I need to go.” She manages and somehow she finds her bag, shoulders it and leaves, feeling their eyes on her the entire time.

  
  
  
  


Isolde spends the weekend trying to purge her mind of all thoughts about Tristan and Galahad. She wakes up on Saturday morning with a headache, despite the several pints of water she downed before going to bed. Groaning she gets up and finds more water and some aspirin. Then she goes for a run hoping she can sweat out her hangover. She runs fast down the beach, pushing her body until she can barely think. When she gets back home she stretches and showers. In the shower though everytime she closes her eyes, she can see Tristan’s eyes on her and the look Galahad gave her before he kissed her. It makes her feel dizzy and more than a little turned on.

She was looking forward to a relaxing weekend of doing nothing but instead she is filled with nervous energy and unable to quiet her mind. When Arthur calls her in the afternoon panicked, because Bors has decided to come into town and he has nothing planned, she is more than a little bit relieved to have something to distract herself with. She spends the rest of Saturday organising transport, reservations and getting them on all club lists they need. On Sunday, Bors and Arthur ask for her to join them for brunch so she can go through the final locations with them. In the end her weekend is busy enough that she does not allow her brain time to think about anything other than work.

Once Monday rolls around though she is feeling nervous. Tristan is due in at eleven for a meeting with Arthur. She decides to play it cool and do what she would normally do. So having tracked his movements on the Uber app she waits in the lobby with his coffee trying to look as nonchalant as possible, as if the last time she saw him she hadn’t kissed him and his boyfriend after too many tequilas. She is partly hoping he won’t remember.

“Isolde” he says with that smirk “I shouldn’t be surprised.” He laughs and gives her his usual greeting lingering perhaps a little longer. “Good weekend?”

“Ended up working for most of it but yes.” She says as she hands him his coffee.

“Isolde!” He says “all work and no play? We must do something about that.”

She tries to not blush as the suggestiveness of that comment but is pretty sure she fails miserably. “You do not need to worry about me Tristan.” She says.

“Yet I do.” He says and sips his coffee. “Have you got a minute?” She checks the time and they have about ten minutes before his meeting so she nods. “Your office?”

“Sure.” She says and they make their way to her office.

Once inside Tristan closes the door behind them as Isolde heads for the safety of her desk and sits down on the edge. Tristan moves towards her, placing his coffee down on a coaster next to her lamp, he has to lean slightly over her to do this and she tries not to react to how close he now is. “I wanted to make sure you were okay.” He says and she can feel his breath on her skin. “We both did.”

She should move away or push him away, she could easily, and yet she doesn’t. Instead, she lets him lean in closer and brush his hand through her hair. “I am fine.” She breathes out “why wouldn’t I be?”

“You left in a hurry.” He says leaning ever closer he whispers in her ear “we were worried you may have felt uncomfortable. That was not our intent. Quite the opposite in fact.”

The way Tristan keeps saying ‘our’ should not be as alluring as it is. “You didn’t.” She says, her eyes closing briefly when Tristan softly brushes her hair away from her neck and places a whisper of a chaste kiss on her skin. 

“Good.” He says and kisses her neck again, she stifles a moan.

“Tristan.” She says bringing a hand up to his chest, feeling the heat of him through his shirt.

“Yes.” He says but he doesn’t stop kissing her neck. 

“What are you doing?” She says and applies a small amount of pressure to his chest just enough to get him to stop and look at her. “What do you want?”

Tristan smiles and places his hand over hers “what do ‘we’ want?” He says and she really does moan then. “We just want you.”

“I don’t understand.” She says meeting those deep brown eyes of his feeling more than a little lost. “Why?”

Tristan smiles and lifts up her hand to his lips, “because we think you are beautiful and we want to see you happy. I for one want to bring you pleasure, you deserve it.”

“Tristan,” she says and pushes him back from her, he easily takes a step back and lets go of her hand, “I don’t know how to feel about this. It’s all a bit much.”

“That’s okay.” He says and smiles that easy, open smile that makes her want to kiss him. “No pressure, we want to remain friends no matter what. We just thought it could be fun, a lot of fun if you joined us.”

“Fun?” She laughs.

Tristan smirks and takes a step closer to her again “let me give you a demonstration.”

“You have a meeting in like five minutes.” She says as he crowds her against the desk again, his hands have wrapped themselves around her waist and she gasps. 

“It won’t take long and Arthur can wait.” He lifts her with ease on to her desk so she is sat on the edge, he is standing between her legs and she can feel the leather of his trousers against her bare legs. She is simultaneously glad and mortified she wore a skirt today. 

“What if someone comes in?” She says imagining Arthur striding across the office to find Tristan.

He smirks again “adds to the excitement.” Before she can acknowledge what he has said he sinks to his knees, his hands run up her thighs lifting up her skirt. She braces herself on the desk, leaning her head back as she realises what he is going to do. She really should stop him, but all thoughts leave her mind when she feels his lips press up against her underwear placing a kiss against the fabric. She can feel she is wet already, she has been slowly feeling more turned on from the moment they came in here. His finger gently moves aside the crotch of her underwear and then she feels his lips against her, impossibly soft and warm. She bites her lip to stop herself from crying out. Tristan smiles and she can feel it. 

Before she can have a coherent thought she feels Tristan’s tongue hot and wet lick her folds and she gasps loudly. His hands are gripping her thighs holding her in place and she loves the feeling of those calloused hands on her skin. He licks and sucks her clit before pressing inside with the tip of his tongue. She can feel every brush of lips, swipe of his tongue as he plunges inside her. All thoughts have left her mind as she feels her body give in to the pleasure, that slow building of electricity as it seeps through her veins. She can feel her sweat beading on her skin, her arms shake and her toes curl in her shoes. His talented tongue continues to lick her open and she can do nothing but moan out his name in a breathless whisper.

When she comes he hums his approval as he grips her thighs even tighter. He stands up and kisses her breathless, she can taste herself on his lips and it is impossibly arousing. He gently cups her face with one hand and smiles “imagine what two of us could do.” 

“Fuck. Tristan this is crazy!” She says her voice still shaky from pleasure.

He laughs “maybe but think about it? Seriously no pressure it can end here. Or we can explore and have some fun Promise me you will think about it?”

She is not sure she will be able to think about anything else “yes okay I will think about it.”

He grins and kisses her again. “I have to go.” He says and she nods. “You still coming over tonight to help Galahad with his portfolio?” She had forgotten she had promised to help him, now she feels strange and as if maybe she shouldn’t. “Please come, I promise to behave.”

“He will be okay with what just happened?” She says worried she has crossed a line.

Tristan smirks and laughs, he chastely kisses her on the lips before answering “I told him I was going to make you come on your desk before I left.” He says leaning in once more and whispering in her ear “right before I fucked him. He seemed to relish the idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aiming for two more chapters. I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am writing it! Comments taste like tequila laced lime and kudos are feeling of Tristan's tongue on Galahad's hand.
> 
> More soon xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think my pup wants to fuck you Isolde,” Tristan says and Galahad moans a yes and then kisses Isolde. “I would very much like to watch.”
> 
> Isolde is so turned on and overstimulated right now she can barely form words. She moans out a “please” and Tristan smiles. “Beautiful, you are both so beautiful.” Tristan says as he strokes a hand down Galahad’s back and kisses Isolde. 
> 
> Galahad covers Isolde’s body with his own pressing his cock against her, “can I fuck you Isolde?” he says his voice breathless.
> 
> She looks up into his eyes and cannot help but smile, she brings her hands to rest on his hips “yes please yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go here is the smut. I hope it's good!
> 
> ••••••••••see updated tags••••••••••••••
> 
> (Obviously I have written this as unprotected sex without consequences I hope if you are reading this you are old enough to know this is not generally a good plan. This is fantasy so here we are. Isolde is not going to get pregnant and no one is going to get an STD. Because this is just fic, silly lovely fic!)

She had promised Galahad that she would help him with his portfolio. Even with everything that was going on she could not let him down. She had more of an idea of what companies were looking for than Tristan, who made a point of not caring about anything outside of his own work. So Isolde made her way over to Tristan’s to meet Galahad after work. This whole situation felt strange but maybe it would be okay once she was there. She had been completely distracted after Tristan left anyway so she may as well try and figure out this whole thing head on. 

Tristan had ended up going out with Arthur who needed some comforting, as apparently Guinevere had disappeared again, so she knew he would not be there straight away. This did take some of the pressure off. She has a key to the apartment and Galahad is expecting her so she lets herself in. 

“Hey! Galahad!” She called out as she closes the door behind her.

“Hey Isolde, I will be two minutes just getting out of the shower!” Galahad shouts from the bedroom. She smiles and makes her way inside, dumping her bag on the sofa she sits down and leans back. Closing her eyes for a moment she suddenly feels the busy week catch up with her. Without opening her eyes she kicks off her heels and stretches out her toes and arches her feet. She is not sure why but she always feels relaxed in this apartment, it feels like a comforting little bubble. Unsure how long she sits there with her eyes closed, the late afternoon sun warming her skin, before Galahad appears, his hair still wet, just in jeans and a t-shirt with bare feet. 

“Hey Isolde.” He says as she opens her eyes. “Sorry.”

As her eyes focus the sight of him takes her breath away, stood there in the light from the windows, skin still a little damp, she can see droplets of water on the v of his neck. A few small damp patches on the t-shirt lower down. Eventually she finds some words and sits up “no problem.”

“You okay?” Galahad asks and sits down next to her, close enough that their knees are touching. She really wants to touch the exposed bit of skin from the rip in his jeans just above the knee, she shakes her head and laughs. 

“Just tired.” She says which is true, she is exhausted. “Spent most of the day in meetings about the new Bors campaign, they want more location shoots.”

“That’s cool. Loved the last one we did.” Galahad says and Isolde tries to not think about that shoot, Galahad in just a kilt doing yoga poses in the hot sun and then all of them skinny dipping afterwards. 

“Yeah.” She says and thinks she really needs to get a hold of herself. “You got anything to drink?” 

Galahad laughs and puts his hand on her bare knee, she is wearing black shorts today as it was hot out, and she can feel his hand warm and damp on her skin. “Of course! What is your poison?” He says with that charming smile.

Isolde stares down at Galahad’s hand, momentarily frozen, before laughing again. She stands up to break her train of thought. “Has Tristan got any of that Patron left?” She asks, really hoping the answer is yes.

Galahad looks up at her and smiles, a slight twinkle in his eye and she feels a blush as she remembers that tequila laced kiss they shared. “Yeah I think so. We may even have some limes too.” He winks and she laughs. He stands up and places his hand on her shoulder, she can feel his hand through the sheer baggy black jumper she has on over a vest top “you sit down. I left all the pictures and stuff on the table for you.” He says pointing to the piles of photos on the table. 

Isolde nods and covers his hand with her own before she even realises what she is doing “thanks.”

By the time Galahad has cut the limes, decanted the salt, found the shot glasses and the tequila, Isolde is deep in thought looking through the photos and Galahad’s current portfolio. She manages to get herself into work mode as she looks through them. She makes piles of which pictures she thinks Galahad should add, putting sticky notes on the pages of his portfolio for ones he should take out. She is good at this kind of thing, having looked through many in her work, she knows what she looks for and she knows what Galahad should be aiming for. 

Galahad pulls one of the small tables from the side of the sofa over so he can place everything on it as there is now no room on the coffee table. “Sorry! I kind of spread out.” Isode says noticing he has returned as he passes her a shot. 

“No problem.” He says, “this looks great.”

They do a shot of Patron with the lime and salt and Isolde feels the tequila relaxing her. She explains to Galahad her thought process and the order she feels he should put everything in. He listens intently as she speaks, taking in every suggestion she makes. They do a few more shots as they make up a final order. 

“Thank you so much Isolde.” Galahad says as he puts all the pictures anyway. “It looks much better now.”

“No problem.” She says taking another shot before tucking her bare feet under herself, getting comfortable on the sofa. Things between them are not awkward and that comforts her, she just needs to relax there is no need to make a decision about anything right this second. She is glad that Galahad appears to be giving her some space and not coming on too strong.

“Are you staying for dinner? Tristan should be home later.” Galahad says as he places the new Portfolio on the desk next to the Mac which Tristan uses for editing. She looks down at the mention of Tristan’s name as she remembers the feeling of his mouth on her. Galahad smiles “it’s okay Isolde, there is nothing you need to worry about and if you don’t want to talk about it now thats okay too.”

She looks up at him and smiles, “thank you,” she says and breathes a sigh of relief. “Sure if you don’t mind yeah I would love to stay for dinner.” She says as she feels relaxed for the first time in ages.

“Pizza?” Galahad suggests and she laughs.

“Perfect!” 

They order pizza, drink too much and end up listening to music too loudly on Tristan’s sound system. This is how Tristan finds them dancing in the living room when he gets home, they do not hear him come in. It is only when Isolde finds herself being spun around by a hand that is not Galahad’s and being pulled into a dance position, then whisked around the room with much more ease than she expected that they both laugh and realise Tristan is home.

Tristan spins Isolde off to Galahad so he can take his shoes off and grab his camera. He takes pictures of Isolde and Galahad as they drunkenly dance around the living room laughing and singing along to the music. Eventually Galahad leaves Isolde to go and kiss Tristan hello and they both watch as Isolde continues to dance around the room. She is just wearing her black shorts and a vest top. Her oversized jumper long since discarded, heels having been kicked off an age ago. She spins herself around and then notices Tristan and his camera, she begins to pose, pouting and looking over her shoulder, kicking her leg up and laughing. Tristan keeps taking pictures as Galahad takes a rest and watches from the sofa.

It is not long until Isolde decides that Galahad needs to join her again so she goes to the sofa and pulls him to standing. The song which comes next is a bit slower so she puts her arms around his neck, leaning against him they sway gently to the music and Tristan snaps a few pictures of them. Isolde catches Tristan’s eye and smiles, he has a strange expression on his face and it makes her blush. She watches as he places the camera down on the coffee table and joins them. He stands close behind Isolde and puts his hands on her hips, just below where Galahad has his and sways with them both. 

Isolde is now stood between them, their bodies pressed up against her, the music is soft and gentle. She looks up at Galahad who is smiling at her, she can feel Tristan lean in and place a chaste kiss against the curve of her shoulder. Suddenly she feels more sober with those warm lips against her skin, Tristan’s scent so close to her, god she loves the way he smells. Galahad smiles at her and she feels a little weak at the knees, glad she is holding onto him and being pressed between them because if not she feels like she might fall down.

Tristan and Galahad look at her and smile. She can feel the tension between then all, she remembers the kisses and Tristan making her come on her desk. Maybe it’s the tequila, maybe it’s the way Galahad’s eyes look in this light, maybe it’s the feeling of them both pressed up against her but she decides in that moment to give in. Galahad seems to sense it and dips his head down and kisses Isolde on the lips. It is a soft kiss, at first, and she feels her body respond before she can stop it, she presses in closer, as she does she feels Tristan’s lips again on her shoulder brushing lightly on her skin. Galahad then opens up the kiss and she cannot help but moan. The kiss is so gentle, soft and slow it makes Isolde melt as she feels Tristan press up against her back at the same time.

Galahad breaks the kiss and Isolde finds she needs a moment to take a breath, her eyes still half closed. Then she feels one of Tristan’s hands leave her hip and stroke her hair, down her neck encouraging her to turn her head. Before she can even think about it she does and that’s when he presses his perfect cupid bow lips against hers. Where Galahad was all soft and gentle, Tristan is fierce passion as he opens the kiss up straight away, she feels invaded in the best possible way as he swipes his tongue across hers and presses himself against her. She moans into his mouth as she feels Galahad’s hands firm on her hips. 

She is starting to feel like she doesn’t know where she begins and they end now. The sun has gone down and there is only moonlight and the soft, low lights from the lamps filling the lounge. Music still plays, a slow rhythm, as Tristan kisses her and Galahad still embraces her. 

She manages to catch her breath when Tristan breaks the kiss, her heartbeat feels loud and hard in her chest. Galahad leans over her shoulder and kisses Tristan, the sight of them kissing so close to her, bodies even more closely pressed against her, makes her feel dizzy with desire. Another moan cannot help but leave her lips as she presses her face against the warmth of Galahad’s chest. This all feels like a dream, one of her fantasies, as if she is going to wake up any moment now out of breath alone in her bed.

They break their kiss and Tristan’s hands wander to her waist, a thumb slips under her top finding skin and brushing gently against her. She moans as his other hand follows and Galahad helps. Before she knows it they are lifting her top up and over her head and she raises her arms letting them throw it to the floor. Tristan turns her around now so she is facing him, just in her black shorts and expensive french lace bra, her small breasts pressing up against his shirt. She can feel Galahad’s hands still on her waist and his lips as he kisses her shoulder, his tongue licks at her skin. Tristan places one hand on her cheek and smiles, he leans in and kisses her again taking all her breath away. She manages to reach up and start to undo his shirt suddenly feeling the need to feel skin against skin. Once she has undone all the buttons he shrugs the shirt off and it falls to the ground. 

Galahad strips his t shirt off too and she is soon surrounded by warm skin and hard flesh. She has only seen Tristan shirtless once when they went swimming, to see him close up is intoxicating. His skin is tanned and close to luminous, his chest hair is so soft as it brushes against her skin, she cannot help but run her hands through it, fingers skirting a nipple. He moans when she does, so she does it again and smiles. Galahad’s own hands have begun to wander, stroking up and down her sides she pushes back hoping he will go lower. 

“I want to see Galahad make you come Isolde.” Tristan says and before she can even process the words he leans over her and kisses Galahad. “Make her come pup.” 

Isolde can feel how Galahad reacts to being called pup by Tristan, his cock now straining against his jeans pressed up against her ass. “Fuck!” She moans as Tristan takes her hands in his holding them firmly at her sides while he just watches her. Galahad has one hand on her hip and the other has undone her shorts and slipped under her underwear. She gasps as his warm fingers reach her clit and softly apply pressure. She leans back against him as he kisses her neck. She can feel that Tristan’s eyes do not leave the sight of them. She can feel how wet she is and she knows Galahad can feel it to as his fingers delve between her folds, she moves her hips encouraging him. She takes a deep breath as she wills her body to relax, it has been a while since it was anyone other than herself making her come.

“That’s it pup, I know how good those fingers can be.” Tristan says and Isolde moans because yes god those fingers do feel good. Galahad pushes two fingers in and out of her, fucking Isolde slowly, his thumb still circling her clit, his mouth still pressing wet, hot kisses on her neck. She can feel her orgasm as it starts to build. The waves of pleasure as they spread all over her body, her legs shake and her eyes half close as she breathes through it. She is opening up to Galahad, she can feel her body letting him in. His cock is still pressed up against her ass and she can feel the bulge of it through the fabric of her shorts. She imagines it inside her, she imagines him fucking her and she moans. The hand that is on her hip moves to her breast and gently skirts over her nipple through the lace of her bra. She lets go of one of Tristan’s hands and brings her arm up so she can grab Galahad’s hair, pushing back to encourage him in everything he is doing.

Tristan squeezes her hand as Galahad continues to play with her nipple while fucking her with his fingers, she opens her eyes to Tristan’s intense stare, she wants him to kiss her again, she wants to know what his hands would feel like between her legs. She looks down and she can see his cock pressed up against the tight leather of his trousers and she moans. “I think she is close pup, are you close Isolde?” Tristan says and she bites her lower lip and whimpers.

“Yes! Fuck, oh god Galahad that feels so good!” She moans and she can feel the shape of Galahad’s smile against her bare shoulder. 

“Come for us Isole.” Tristan says and lets go of her hand snaking his arm around her waist holding her up. “Come for us.”

Isolde closes her eyes and lets her body feel everything, Galahad’s soft hairless chest against her bare back, his fingers inside her, his hand brushing her nipple, his lips kissing and licking her neck. She grasps at his hair with one hand and the other she holds onto Tristan’s arm snaked close around her waist, chest hair tickling her skin. She leans back and comes with a long whine, her whole body shakes and Galahad can feel her clenching around his fingers and he moans loudly. Tristan kisses her as she comes shaking, feeling his tongue against hers, his perfect lips make her come again almost straight away especially as she can feel their hard cocks pressed up against her, straining against denim and leather.

Eventually Galahad removes his hand from between Isolde’s legs, she whimpers overstimulated. She watches with rapt attention as Galahad brings his fingers up to Tristan’s mouth pushes them between his lips. Tristan sucks them clean and Isolde moans at the sight of it. “Come to bed?” Tristan asks as he licks around Galahad’s fingers. 

“Please.” Galahad whispers as he kisses her shoulder.

“Yes.” She hears herself whisper. They both smile at hearing that answer. Tristan leads them both to the bedroom. Galahad removes her shorts and they both watch as she lies on the bed in just her underwear. She leans back and hums her approval as they start to kiss each other, her hand lazily makes its way between her legs beneath her underwear. Watching as they undress each other, Isolde continues to touch herself and make breathy little moaning sounds. Eventually Tristan lies on the bed next to Isolde he kisses her with his usual biting passion a hand plays with her nipple over her bra and she moans. Galahad joins them and places himself between her legs. “Pup wants to taste you.” Tristan whispers into Isolde’s ear “it’s only fair.” 

She looks down at Galahad who has now settled between her legs and is kissing his way up her thighs, fingers gently finding their way under the waistband of her underwear. He looks up at her with his clear shining eyes “can I taste you Isolde? Just like Tristan did?” His voice is that pleading tone that turned her on so much before and all she can do is moan and nod. Her hands are now at her sides as she grips the sheets. Tristan continues to kiss her neck, he removes her bra so he can play with her nipples, rolling them between his rough fingers and making her arch her back. Galahad rolls her underwear down and off before resuming the gentle kissing of her thighs.

She gasps as Galahad’s tongue licks at her clit, he is more gentle than Tristan was, his touch is teasing and she finds she wants more. Her hips roll and she moans as Tristan captures her lips in a bruising kiss. Galahad then begins to suck and kiss at her, she is still wet and open from her orgasm, she can feel every gentle swipe of tongue and soft suck of her now over sensitive clit. She moans into Tristan’s mouth which only encourages him, he breaks the kiss and palms one of her breasts while taking the other nipple in his mouth and sucking. She keens then as Galahad, perfectly in sync, plunges his tongue inside her, taking his time licking her folds. She leans her head back, closes her eyes and just allows her body to relax into the stimulation. 

When she comes she can feel Galahad grip her thighs and it makes her shudder with pleasure even more. It feels so good to have this many hands on her, to be surrounded by this much heat. She knows this is soon going to become addictive. Galahad then starts to kiss his way up her stomach, her reaches her breasts and kisses them softly sucking each nipple. She watches in awe as Tristan cups Galahad’s face and brings him in for a deep kiss, she moans when she realises he can taste her on Galahad’s lips. She can now feel both their erections against her, leaking precum and she moans with need. 

“I think my pup wants to fuck you Isolde,” Tristan says and Galahad moans a yes and then kisses Isolde. “I would very much like to watch.”

Isolde is so turned on and overstimulated right now she can barely form words. She moans out a “please” and Tristan smiles. “Beautiful, you are both so beautiful.” Tristan says as he strokes a hand down Galahad’s back and kisses Isolde. 

Galahad covers Isolde’s body with his own pressing his cock against her, “can I fuck you Isolde?” he says his voice breathless.

She looks up into his eyes and cannot help but smile, she brings her hands to rest on his hips “yes please yes!” 

Galahad smiles and starts to press inside Isolde, she can feel every inch of him opening her up. She moves her legs so they are wrapped around his waist and her hands are higher up his back. He presses completely inside her and she moans as she feels him inside so perfect. He begins to thrust slowly and Isolde can feel her body reacting to him, that wonderful feeling of hot waves of pleasure making every part of her body tingle and hum. She can feel Tristan still next to her and she turns her head to look at him, his hungry expression makes her moan. She can see he is touching himself as Galahad thrusts inside her again. It all feels too good, she has already come three times and she can feel another orgasm building with every slow roll of Galahad’s hips.

“Fuck!” She moans loudly as she feels that orgasm break, Galahad feels her muscles tighten around his cock and he gasps at how good it feels, she scrapes her nails down his back as she comes hard.

Galahad continues to fuck her through her orgasm until she is a moaning, gasping mess. Tristan sits up so he can whisper “come inside her Pup, let me see you come in our girl.” Galahad does not last long after that and comes with a shuddering moan of pleasure at Tristan’s command. He collapses on top of Isolde who whimpers in over stimulation. She feels exhausted as eventually Galahad removes himself and rolls on to his side curling up against Isolde. Tristan looks at Galahad, spent and moaning he smiles. 

Isolde looks at Tristan and can see the hunger in his eyes and she feels it too despite being almost completely spent, she cannot help but lick her lips at the thought of Tristan fucking her. He smiles and she kisses him before rolling on shaky legs to straddle him, his hands grip her hips as she sinks herself onto his cock. She is dripping wet with Galahad’s cum and Tristan moans at the heat of her. She rakes a hand through his chest hair as she thrusts her hips fucking herself on his cock. “Ahh Isolde!” he moans and she is so turned on to make him moan like that she thrusts her hips even harder. She can see Galahad watching her with a look of awe on his face which makes her moan even louder. Looking down at these two beautiful men, knowing they both desire her, knowing she has fucked both of them she cannot stop herself from having one more shivering orgasm, her muscles tighten around Tristan’s cock as she comes. He does not last much longer and comes hard inside her knowing his cum is mixing with Galahad’s even more of a turn on.

She removes herself from Tristan and they move so she can lie between them, bodies pressed up against her they all doze completely spent and satisfied. 

  
  


Isolde wakes up sometime later, she is not sure how much time has passed but it is still dark outside. She manages to untangle herself from Tristan and Galahad who are both spooning her in their sleep. Getting out of bed she makes her way to the bathroom where she can pee and get cleaned up a bit. She feels a bit sore but it’s a good feeling. Looking at herself in the mirror she cannot quite believe that just happened. Did she just really have a threesome with her boss and his model boyfriend? Just as she starts to feel like she might freak out, Tristan appears. She sees his reflection in the mirror just before he kisses her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist. She turns in his embrace and he kisses her deeply, he is gentle this time and she appreciates that. “Are you alright?” he says softy.

She looks at him and smiles “yes, just cannot quite believe that happened.”

He kisses her forehead and strokes her hair with one hand “it was good though? You enjoyed it?”

She nods “yes, yes I did very much.”

“Come back to bed?” He says “stay with us, don’t rush off.”

She smiles and kisses him again then nods and allows herself to be led back to the bed. 

***

Isolde had gone home the day early so she could change before work. Both Tristan and Galahad tried to persuade her to stay and she had been tempted. She had never felt so relaxed and happy after sex. As she showered she thought about how easy things had been between them all this morning, no expectations. It was clear that if she wanted it to happen again they would be in to it, but also totally fine if not. Finally, she thought, uncomplicated sex. It had felt good but she also enjoys spending time with them both. Galahad was so kind and generous, he was a good friend and would always be there to listen. Tristan was funny and made her feel good, she felt sexy when he looked at her. All in all she was happy with this arrangement for now. She moaned when she thought of all the possibilities this could entail. It all felt exciting.

Once at work she ran into Arthur who was in reception looking glum. “Hey boss.” She said and touched his arm gently “you okay?” Tristan had filled her in on the Guinevere situation before making her come in the kitchen, he had made her coffee too while Galahad snored away in bed. All in all a good morning. 

Arthur looked up at her and paused for a moment “you look...I don’t know more relaxed maybe? What did you get up to last night?”

Isolde blushes and then laughs “nothing! I was asking about you. Tristan mentioned you might be having some lady troubles.”

Arthur gives her a look then which she cannot quite read but interprets as suspicious. “He didn’t tell me much. I was at theirs last night helping Galahad with his portfolio, I ended up staying for dinner and Tristan mentioned he had gone for a drink with you to drown your sorrows. That was all.”

“You had dinner there?” Arthur asks and Isolde really wishes she had not mentioned it now.

“Yes with Galahad.” She says as lightly as she can.

“You were helping him with his portfolio?” Arthur says unconvinced.

“Yes! Is that a problem?” She says hoping Arthur does not suspect anything, this thing between the three of them is not something she wants the whole world knowing.

“I just don’t want Tristan taking advantage of you.” Arthur says. “You shouldn’t do favours for him without being compensated.”

“Compensated?” She says, what the hell does he mean by that?

“Yes Isolde, do not work overtime for free.” Arthur says and gives her a strange look. “What did you think I meant?”

Isolde laughs and can hear the too high pitch of it and really wishes she had not started this conversation. “Nothing I just… I mean I don’t mind it was fun. I was doing Galahad a favour not Tristan. You didn’t answer my question are you alright?”

Arthur looks at her again and sighs “there isn’t anything going on? Between you and Tristan is there?”

Isolde pretends to be shocked and hope she pulls it off “No! Why would you think that?! Tristan is with Galahad.”

“That never stopped him before.” Arthur says and then Tristan appears and makes them both jump as neither of them were expecting him. Isolde is especially shocked as she didn’t think Tristan knew how to get himself anywhere without her help.

“Never stopped who?” Tristan says as he slaps Arthur on the back.

“You being a troublemaker.” Arthur says and Tristan touches his chest in mock horror.

“Moi?!” he says “never.”

Arthur looks at both of them and sighs “you both look entirely too happy I don’t like it.”

“Alright grumpy.” Tristan says. “Thought you might be feeling that way so thought lunch?”

Arthur nods. 

“Okay, let me just check something with Isolde and I will meet you downstairs in ten.” Tristan says and saunters over to Isolde’s office without bothering to wait for her.

“Gods sake.” She says. “Yeah like I don’t have enough to do.” 

Isolde leaves Arthur looking at her as she leaves to follow Tristan and she really hopes he doesn’t decide to come and ask them what they are talking about.

Tristan is stood very close to the door when she opens it, the moment she closes it he crowds against her. “Tristan.” She says as he starts to kiss her neck. “How much of that did you hear?”

He laughs “enough.”

“Enough for what?” She says and gasps as his hand starts to make its way up her bare leg under her skirt.

“God I love these skirts you wear.” He says before sucking and kissing her neck, she idly worries it will leave a mark but then decides she doesn’t care.

“Fuck Tristan what are you doing?” She says as his fingers find their way under the waistband of her underwear, hitching her skirt up as he goes.

“Isolde, you denied me to Arthur.” He says as he rolls her underwear down, fingers brushing over her clit, pressing gently. 

“Yes, fuck, because it is none of his business.” She says as he begins to rub his finger in circles and she can feel her legs becoming like jelly. 

“We didn’t discuss it. You know what I do to Galahad when he’s naughty?” Tristan says finally looking at her as he gently slips the tip of his finger inside her.

She keens at the word ‘naughty’. She had been more than aware of the cock cage at the photo shoot, she knows that Tristan is clearly a kinky one. “I know about the cock cage.” She breathes as he starts kissing her neck again, finger pushing slightly further in, achingly slow. She can feel how wet she is now, close to dripping. 

Tristan laughs against her neck “do you? There was me thinking I was being subtle. I should have known nothing gets past you, naughty girl.”

“Fuck!” Isolde moans, she has never had anyone call her naughty or girl before but from Tristan it sounds so erotic she wants more. She has an image of him taking her over his knee and spanking her ass. “Tristan!”

“You like that? You are naughty.” He says with a smirk that makes her moan, she brings her hands up to his hair and pulls at the strands, tilting her hips to encourage him to push further inside. “Mmm patience naughty girl. I am going to make you come here against this door where Arthur could hear. I am only going to use my fingers though, you will have to wait for my cock.” He says sucking her neck and suddenly pushing his finger the whole way inside her. 

She moans as he starts to fuck her now with his finger. Hearing those words from him make her ache with desire and all she wants is for him to fuck her against this door. “Ugh, Tristan, fuck aren’t you going to spank me? If I’ve been bad.” She hears the words come out of her mouth before she registered she has even said them. The way Tristan reacts, growling into her neck and adding another finger she is glad she said it. 

“You would like that? If I took you over my knee.” Tristan moans.

“Fuck, please yes!” Isolde moans and then comes over Tristan’s fingers. 

“Hmm Isolde.” He says as he removes his fingers, he brings them up to her mouth and pushes them between her willing lips, she swirls her tongue around them tasting herself. “The spanking will have to wait.” He says and she moans. “I will be taking these though.” He takes his fingers from her mouth so he can pull her underwear off she steps out of them with shaky legs and moans when he puts them in his back pocket. “You can collect them later.” He kisses her once last time before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at least one more chapter to go, maybe more!
> 
> kudos is every one Tristan's smirks and comments are the twinkle in Galahad's eyes.
> 
> xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He presses close against her and she can feel his cock through his trousers pressed up against her ass. His hands grip her hips once more. “I could fuck you like this.” He says and she whimpers and then manages to stand up and turn around facing him, his hands still on her hips as her skirt falls back down. “Why don’t you then?” She says and cannot help the feeling of satisfaction she has when he all but growls lifting her up on the counter top as she undoes his trousers pushing them down to release his cock. “You promised me after all.” She says and reaches a hand up to his hair and pulls him down for a bruising kiss.

Isolde had spent the rest of the day utterly distracted and more than a little turned on. She had to sit at her desk in her short skirt with no underwear on still feeling Tristan’s fingers inside her, the remnants of her orgasm still buzzing through her body. It was impossible to concentrate on anything. Which she knew is exactly what Tristan had wanted. Her phone buzzes and she sees its a message from Tristan.

_ I’m home and I have your panties. Do you want to come over and get them? _

Fuck. She thinks as she bites her lower lip, she is practically aching she is so turned on. Checking the time she figures leaving a little bit early for once is not going to kill her. It’s not like she is getting anything done here anyway.

Driving her car, soft leather against her legs and feeling every vibration of the engine almost makes her come again. She is so turned on by the time she gets to their apartment she can barely stand up. Letting herself in as usual she closes the door behind her. His smirk is the first thing she sees as she leans against the door and sighs. Tristan is standing in the kitchen, usual low cut leather trousers, oversized shirt and bare feet, his hair hanging in his face, eyes looking at her as he leans against the counter. 

She knows she should say something but words have left her. She drops her bag on the floor and the soft thud it makes seems too loud. Tristan does not break his gaze though. After what seems like forever he raises his hand and beckons her over to him. This really should not be as alluring at is. She really wants to not be attracted to him in this moment but the ache between her legs pulses and she cannot help but moan. On very shaky legs she slowly makes her way to the kitchen. Tristan does not stop looking at her as she walks to him, the distance seemingly being longer than it ever has been before.

When she reaches him he smiles and raises his hand, he rotates his finger motioning her to turn around. She breathes out a sigh and does as she is told, turning so her back is to him. Before she can register what is happening his hands have gripped her hips tightly and she is being spun to where Tristan was standing. She feels a hand on her back pressing lightly to encourage her to bend over and lean on the counter top. She can feel he is allowing her to make the decision, his touch so light she can easily push him off, she takes another deep shuddering breath and leans over resting on her elbows. She can feel her skirt rise up as she does this, the air reaches the back of her thighs and she shudders with expectation. 

Tristan’s hands are warm as they gently lift up her skirt to expose her bare ass. She should feel shame or embarrassment, but all those thoughts are chased away with the appreciative moan that leaves Tristan’s mouth, letting her know he is just as turned on as she is. He strokes a gentle hand over the curve of her ass, she can feel those calluses scratch slightly and it feels far too good. “Are you ready?” He whispers as he gently strokes her and she can feel how wet she is between her legs, she longs for those fingers to go elsewhere. 

“For what?” She breathes out, her voice is jittery and she feels like she might be shaking.

Tristan laughs a sexy, beautiful slightly smoky sound “for that spanking you requested earlier. Naughty girl. Look at you all exposed for me. So beautiful.”

Those words from anyone else would sound crass but from Tristan, the way his breath hitches as he speaks, his gentle hands, warm and appreciative gaze, they sound so sexy all she can do is moan is response. She can’t see but she imagines him to smile just before the first blow is struck. It is a soft blow, a light sting that makes her shake and yelp in surprise. She has never done this before, never imagined this being something she is in to, but god that made her even wetter. He does it again a little harder and she can feel the burning now, imagining a mark. She whimpers and closes her eyes, she feels like she might come from this which makes her feel a little strange until he does it again, two more slaps in close succession and all thought leaves her. 

“Good girl just a few more.” Tristan says and Isolde whimpers, her legs are trembling and her arms feel like jelly holding her up. 

The next few slaps make her feel as if she is floating above herself, the pleasure-pain centres in her mind have synced and it feels wonderful. Every nerve ending is tingling and she can feel an orgasm as it coils within, electricity buzzing through her veins and she comes shuddering with Tristan’s name on her lips. 

He presses close against her and she can feel his cock through his trousers pressed up against her ass. His hands grip her hips once more. “I could fuck you like this.” He says and she whimpers and then manages to stand up and turn around facing him, his hands still on her hips as her skirt falls back down. “Why don’t you then?” She says and cannot help the feeling of satisfaction she has when he all but growls lifting her up on the counter top as she undoes his trousers pushing them down to release his cock. “You promised me after all.” She says and reaches a hand up to his hair and pulls him down for a bruising kiss.

Tristan pulls her closer as she wraps her legs around his waist, he doesn’t waste any time as he enters her quickly thrusting his hips as she holds on with her arms around his neck. “Fuck!” She cries as he begins to fuck her smooth rolling of his hips. His hands move under her skirt, gripping onto her thighs he squeezes hard as he kisses and bites at her neck. She has been wanting this all day ever since he fingered her in her office and it feels just as good as she imagined. Her hands are in his hair pulling at the strands as he grunts and moans into her neck. Her ass feels sore on the marble countertop from the spanking but it only adds to the pleasure building in her body.

When she comes she leans her head back and shouts his name, he cannot help but look up and smile at the sight. It only takes a few more moments before he comes hard and collapses against her. “Fuck!” he breathes into her neck and she smiles.

“Yeah.” Her voice breathless she feels so much better now. 

“Isolde.” Her name from his lips makes her moan again as his hands grip her hips once more. She feels flushed and as if she cannot look him in the eye. “Look at me.” He says and she does, he is smiling and looking at her in the same way he looks at Galahad as if wants to devour her. 

“Tristan” she says still feeling slightly winded. 

He strokes hand through her hair and she leans into the touch “that was…” her voice trails off as she tries to think of exactly the right word.

“Intense.” He says and she smiles and nods.

“Yeah I have been thinking about you all day.” She says and he smiles triumphant. “I kind of hate you.”

He laughs “yeah I know.”

“About Arthur” she says “did you tell him anything?”

“You mean did I tell him I had your panties in my pocket the whole time we were having lunch?” He says and she groans. “No of course not, whatever this is between us three is none of his concern.”

“Thank you.” She says relieved, she was just not ready to explain this to anyone yet. “I have never done this before.”

Tristan smiles “me neither not like this. We can talk about it when Galahad gets home if you like?”

She nods “yeah might be a good idea.”

Tristan leans forward and kisses her, it’s a soft kiss this time and it makes her melt a little. “Can I use your shower? Maybe borrow a shirt or something?”

“Of course, make yourself at home.” He says and she laughs. He helps her down from the counter, pulls his trousers up. He removes her panties from his pocket offers them to her.

“You keep them.” She laughs and he smiles.

***

Their shower is nice, it’s big and she wonders at the possibilities for shower sex. Right now it is just her and she is enjoying the hot water as it runs down her skin. She feels relaxed, she feels good. Smiling as she thinks about everything they have done, everything they might still do. She is also starting to think of some ground rules that she needs to run past them. Just so everyone is on the same page. She makes a list in her head. Firstly she should be allowed to see other people, as technically they are the ones in the relationship not her, if she meets someone she wants to be able to see where it goes. After all this threesome situation is probably not going to last forever. Which leads her to second rule, if any of them want to stop they say and it stops no questions asked, she wants to remain friends. She also thinks she does not want them at her house, that should be her space and if they need time away from her they should say. She thinks about it and decides that will probably do for now. Oh and no need to tell anyone else. This is just between them.

She turns the hot water off, dries herself with one of the huge bath sheets. She looks at all the toiletries in the bathroom and now understands why Galahad has such good skin. The products he uses are not cheap. She decides he won’t mind and helps herself. She leaves the bathroom wearing a pair of Galahad’s boxers and one of Tristan’s old band t shirts. As she opens the door she can hear a soft moaning, a gentle plea that sounds like Galahad. The sight she is confronted with makes her gasp. Galahad is led on his back on the bed, clothes discarded on the floor with Tristan, still clothed, settled between Galahad’s legs fingering him open. Galahad is wearing the cock cage and she can see his cock is desperately trying to get hard. She watches as Galahad’s beautiful neck arches and he breathes out breathy little moans. 

The sight of them together like this instantly makes her feel turned on again. She can see where Tristan’s fingers disappear inside Galahad, curving upwards and pressing in. Every time Tristan pushes inside Galahad’s hands fist the sheets, she can see the whites of his knuckles and the cock cage flinches and he cries out in pain. Tristan eventually notices her and smiles, fingers still inside Galahad “perfect timing.” He says. 

Isolde smiles and walks over to them, she slips off the boxers she is wearing and goes to remove the t shirt but Tristan shakes his head “leave it on, looks good.”

She nods and leaves it. “Hi Galahad.” She says as she sits on the bed next to him leaning over she kisses him and he moans into the kiss. “Tristan torturing you?”

Galahad cannot form words so only nods. “He had a shoot with someone else so I had to make sure my cock was safe.” Tristan says and Galahad moans. 

“Your cock?” Isolde says.

Tristan looks at her and smiles “his cock is mine he knows this.” She laughs but also feels that familiar ache between her legs. “I don’t mind you using it though, in fact I love to watch you.”

She smiles and brings her hand close to the cage hovering over it “can I touch it?” She says looking at both Tristan and Galahad. Tristan nods and Galahad moans. She lowers her hand so its touching the now quite warm metal of the cage, she can feel Galahad’s cock between the bars soft but pulsing like it wants to get out. The heat of him is amazing. 

“Do you want to do the honours?” Tristan says as he holds up the key with his other hand.

Isolde smiles and nods. Tristan removes his fingers from Galahad and stands aside, Galahad whimpers at the loss and temporary relief. Isolde moves so she is straddling Galahad, she strokes a hand down his wonderfully smooth and soft chest. “Hey Galahad, do you want me to release you?”

His eyes flicker open and he moans “yes, please Isolde, please!” She leans down and kisses him gently, before sitting back up and taking the key from Tristan, who is sat on the bed beside them watching with that smirk on his face. She puts the key in the lock and turns it, the cage springs open and Galahad whines in relief as his cock is finally allowed to fill. She takes the cage off and hands both the key and cage to Tristan who places it on the nightstand. While he is there he grabs what Isolde can now see is a butt plug, he covers it in lube and moves to sit behind Isolde. “I want you to make pup come, I love to see you take your pleasure from him.” Tristan whispers in her ear as he makes eye contact with Galahad. “I am going to put this plug inside you pup so I can fuck your overstimlated ass once our girl is finished with you.” Galahad groans and Isolde smiles as Tristan kisses her shoulder at the same time as he pushes the plug inside Galahad “he knows I like him moaning and gasping when I fuck him.”

Galahad squirms beneath her as Tristan inserts the plug, moaning and gripping the sheets. The feeling of Tristan so close behind her with Galahad beneath her makes Isolde feel like she is on fire. “Please Isolde, please!” That pleading tone Galahad has is so hot it makes Isolde moan as she takes his cock in her hands and smears the precum down the shaft. Tristan gets up and starts to undress as she gently strokes Galahad so he is fully hard. Just as she is moving so she can sink down on Galahad’s now very hard cock, Tristan sits behind her once more and starts to kiss her neck. She can feel he has one hand on her hip and the other he brings up between her and Galahad whose eyes widen when he sees what he is holding. A remote. He turns it on and Isolde can hear the buzzing and feel the vibration through Galahad’s body as he moans in arousal. “Now Isolde, take him now.” Tristan whispers and she lifts herself up so she can take his cock inside.

The moment she is fully seated Galahad moans and whimpers, his hands skirt up under her t shirt, they are soon joined by Tristan’s who has placed the remote next to Galahad’s thigh. Isolde can feel the vibration even more now she has Galahad’s cock inside her and she whimpers, she can also feel Tristan’s erection against her bare ass. Tristan’s hands are gripping her hips as he moves her so she thrusting forward. Both Isolde and Galahad gasp in pleasure, Galahad’s warm hands find their way under her t shirt to her breasts cupping them and squeezing. “Fuck!” She moans as Tristan moves her again.

Galahad is now not the only one who feels overstimulated, with Tristan so close behind her moving her hips and kissing her neck while Galahad plays with her breasts, a thumb skirting over her nipple, Isolde feels like she might pass out from the pleasure. She places her hands on Galahad’s hips to steady herself. Then Tristan, who is biting her shoulder, gives her the remote for the plug. She takes it from him with a smile and they share a kiss as Galahad watches. She then turns her attention to Galahad, moving herself now, fucking him with slow rolls of her hips, Tristan’s hands are now joining Galahad’s on her breast and she moans out Tristan’s name. 

Pressing the button she gasps at the same time as Galahad because they can both feel it. She looks down at Galahad’s face, it is flushed and his eyes are rolling back in his head. He truly is a debauched angel when he is this turned on, she can see why Tristan likes getting him like this. He is so responsive it does not take much either. She rolls her hips harder and arches her back, leaning against Tristan. Galahad moans her name and she cannot help but be encouraged so she presses the button again. Tristan kisses her, all tongue and teeth as she moves her hips at a greater pace. She can feel her orgasm about to crash and she drops the remote on the bed, one hand steadies herself on Galahad’s hip and the other comes up to Tristan’s hair grabbing at the strands.

When she comes her whole body trembles, every nerve feels like it’s on fire and she is not sure she has ever come harder in her life. She hears that Tristan has said something to Galahad but cannot comprehend the words, then she feels Galahad inside, his orgasm adding to her own and she comes again loudly as Tristan holds her up. After a few moments Tristan kisses her and whispers “my turn now” she smiles and nods. She gently gets off Galahad, rolling to lie beside Galahad who turns his head and kisses her softly. 

Before Galahad has a chance to get his breath back Tristan has grabbed the remote turning off the plug he takes it out and Galahad whimpers. He then moves Galahad’s hips up and lines his cock up to Galahad’s now very open and glistening hole. Isolde watches as Tristan enters Galahad who whimpers and cries out. “Good pup, you can take it.” Tristan says and Galahad moans, there are tears in his eyes but she can tell he is loving every second. It is an amazing thing to watch as Tristan fucks him, slowly at first, hitting his prostate every time and making Galahad see stars. She can feel the ache between her legs again at this show, she puts her hand between her legs and gently strokes her clit. Tristan now focused solely on Galahad snaps his hips harder and Galahad all but screams in pleasure now, his cock desperate to come back to life but just twitches unable. 

Isolde is mesmerized by the sight of them together, the waves of pleasure between them intoxicating. The way Galahad responds to being called pup by Tristan is so hot she cannot help but have another orgasm watching them. Tristan’s eyes slide to her and he smiles, she decides to put on a little show for him and drags her other hand up her body, pushing the t shirt as she goes, she finds her breast and squeezes it as she lifts her hips so she can insert a finger inside. She bites her lip, arches her neck and moans. “Fuck!” Tristan cries as he comes inside Galahad who looks like he might pass out and Isolde cannot blame him. She comes too, shuddering and whimpering, spent and more than satisfied.

***

They all fell asleep in a tangled mess of limbs, Isolde waking first feeling dried cum between her legs and a powerful need to pee. She managed to extricate herself from Tristan and Galahad to make her way to the bathroom where she can relieve herself and get cleaned up a little. She is still wearing Tristan’s band t shirt and she grabbed Galahad’s boxers she had thrown off earlier putting them back on when she is done. Making her way quietly to the kitchen in need of some water. She is quiet, just putting on a few lamps as she goes to light her way.

Helping herself to a glass she fills it with cold water from the dispenser on the fridge. She downs a few glasses before she feels better. Now she feels hungry, food feels like a long time ago. She opens the fridge and looks inside hoping maybe for some leftover chili. Just as she thinks she may have found something she feels strong hands around her waist and a soft kiss pressed against her neck. “Hungry?” Galahad says as he presses another kiss, this one a little more open mouthed against the curve of her neck. 

She leans back into him and covers his arms with her own. The fridge door quietly shuts. “Mmmm I was.” She says and then moans because Galahad is doing something to her neck with his mouth that feels impossibly arousing, she can barely believe it but she is getting wet again. 

He smiles against her neck and slips one hand under the t shirt she is wearing, gently grasping at her breast, a thumb skirts over her nipple and she moans. “Galahad.” 

“Tristan got to play twice without me,” Galahad whispers into her neck and she gasps as he captures her lips in one of his soft, melting kisses. His hand moves from her waist to the boxers she is wearing and she feels his smile against her lips. “These are mine.” He moans into her mouth before slipping those talented fingers under the waistband delving lower. 

Isolde leans back into his touch, encouraging his fingers as they press against her clit softly circling. She can feel his own arousal against her ass now and she moans as he continues to kiss her. His naked body is warm against her back as he slowly works her to climax, rolling her nipple between his fingers as he circles her clit and a deft finger pushes between her now wet folds. She brings her arm up to grab the back of his head as he still kisses her softly. Every nerve in her body feels utterly at his disposal, every touch and gentle caress is like the sweetest torture. Her orgasm builds and crashes down on her like a wave of warm water and she melts into his embrace. 

“Galahad” she moans as her orgasm slowly rocks through her body. 

Gently he removes his fingers from her and she whines at their loss, he gently turns her in his arms. He pushes the boxers down so they fall down her legs and off, he picks her up as she wraps her legs around his waist, arms around his neck. He lifts her easily down onto his cock and she gasps as she is filled by him and he holds her easily. Backing her up against the fridge, her back hits the metal which she can feel through the thin fabric of the t shirt. “Fuck!” She whimpers as he gently rolls his hips, his cock now fully seated inside her. They are pressed up so close and she buries her head in his neck, biting at the tendons just as she has seen Tristan do. This has the desired effect as he rolls his hips harder and they both gasp at how good it feels.

The kitchen is filled with the sound of Isolde’s body gently hitting the fridge, her moans and gasps and Galahad’s exertion as he holds her up fucking her deeply with slow but deliberate rolls of his hips. She comes again in that way that only Galahad can make her, where it seems to last for ages, crashing and breaking in every fibre of her body. Just as she thinks she is done another shuddering electric pulse goes through her and she moans his name in an aroused whisper. She can feel when he is close as he begins to speed up the rolls of his hips, fucking her harder so the fridge rattles. He breathes out her name in a whine when he comes and she groans at the feeling of hot semen being released into her once again. He kisses her as he comes all drawn out passion, soft swipes of his tongue and gentle nips. 

She smiles when they part and strokes a hand down his face “that was...unexpected.” She says breathless.

He looks at her, all blue eyes and perfect skin, wild bed hair and open tempting smile. “Good unexpected?” 

She laughs and leans her head back on the fridge, he is still easily holding her up, she feels so slight in his embrace. “Yes definitely good. You know this whole situation is crazy right?”

He shifts her slightly and she gasps as he is still inside her, softening but still half hard. “I’ve never done this before, if that’s what you mean but it feels right.”

She cannot help but agree “yeah it does.”

He kisses her again softly and she cannot help but moan into the kiss, she is starting to adore the way he kisses so gentle compared to Tristan she could be kissed by him all night. He breaks the kiss and smiles “shall I fix you something to eat?” He asks.

“Let me clean up, again” she laughs “maybe you should put some clothes on?”

“Okay.” He says but he doesn’t put her down instead he carries her as she is to the bedroom while she giggles into his neck. 

***

Tristan is the first to wake up the next morning, he had been vaguely aware that Galahad and Isolde had left the bed at some point last night but he had been too tired to care. He wakes now though he watches Isolde and Galahad sleep, they both look so beautiful he cannot quite believe how lucky he is. Isolde is the next to wake, her eyes flutter open and she smiles when she sees Tristan looking at her. “Were you watching us sleep?” She says with a smile.

“Maybe.” He says. “Can you blame me?” 

Isolde turns and looks at Galahad, bare chest and wild hair, eyes flickering behind his eyelids, soft huffs of breath. He looks like a painting. “No, I really can’t.” Isolde says and looks back at Tristan. 

“Did you still want to talk about things?” Tristan says, she can feel his fingers under the blankets on her bare thigh softly stroking the skin.

“We probably should.” She says as she feels herself getting a few degrees warmer at the thought of where that wandering hand is going. “When Galahad wakes up.”

Tristan smiles and presses a kiss to the curve of her shoulder, t shirt long since discarded after Galahad fucked her in the kitchen. “What to do until then?” Tristan sighs and his hand gets higher up her thigh, she sighs because how can just one hand on her leg make her feel aroused again already. 

“If you keep doing that we will wake him.” She says breathless now as his hand is very high up on her thigh.

“I guess you will have to be very quiet then.” He says and moves his fingers so they are between her legs, slight pressure on her clit. She moans and he stops. “If you make too much noise I’ll stop.”

Isolde sighs and nods, then he presses gently against her clit, small circles of pressure and she can feel herself getting wetter, wanting more, so much more. She keeps eye contact with him and bites her lip to stop herself from crying out. He leans forward and kisses her as he presses the tip of his finger inside her. She moans into the kiss and she can feel his smile against her lips. His talented fingers now exactly how to stroke her, how much pressure to apply. Her whole body is buzzing as he continues to pleasure her. The kiss between them opens, wet and hot, small breathy moans exchanged between them. 

Just as she is about to come she feels Galahad move beside her and she breaks the kiss with Tristan turning her head to look at his beautiful blue eyes. He smiles and kisses her as Tristan continues pressing another finger inside her, curving upwards. Galahad breaks the kiss and leans over to capture Tristan’s lips, the sight of it makes her come and she moans loudly.

Tristan does not stop though he continues to coax another orgasm from her and she is powerless to stop him. “Isolde wants to talk about us.” Tristan says as she arches her neck back and moans.

“Does she?” Galahad says with a smile. “I remember when I wanted to have ‘the talk’ with you, you kept me on the edge of orgasm for hours.”

“Mmmm, yes I remember vividly.” Tristan says and Isolde moans, opening her eyes.

“What?” She breathes through a wave of pleasure. “You expect me to be able to think...ugh..when you...oh god…” 

Galahad laughs and presses a kiss to Isolde’s lips as she comes again. He brings his hand down to join Tristan’s and soon they are both filling her. The combined fingers between her legs bring her to a shuddering climax and they can both feel her clamp down and convulse around them. She can now feel both of them have erections pressing up against her legs. 

“Tell us what you want Isole.” Tristan says and she manages to open her eyes and look up at him.

“I want…. I want you inside me, oh fuck!” She moans as those fingers press inside her once more. 

“Hmmm what else?” Tristan says.

She tries to order her thoughts because there were things she wanted to say she vaguely remembers. “Shower sex, I want to be...oh god that feels amazing...to be between you again.”

“Good girl, isn’t she doing well Galahad?” Tristan says and leans forward to kiss Galahad mostly because he knows it will make her come again, which it does.

“What else?” Tristan says once Isolde has finished moaning.

“Fuck I can’t think straight.” She moans and Tristan smiles.

“We should give her a break.” Galahad says and they both gently remove their hands. Isolde whimpers at the loss as Galahad leans down and kisses her in that wonderfully soft gentle way he has. She can feel the buzz of her multiple orgasms pleasantly through her body. 

“Just for a moment.” She says and manages to open her eyes. Both Tristan and Galahad lie back down. She can still feel their hard cocks against her leg and she moans. “Quick ground rules okay?” She says and the both nod.

“Okay so firstly, if this ever becomes not okay for any of us at any time we say and is stops no questions asked. I want us to remain friends and I do not want to come between you two.” Tristan smirks. “I meant in your relationship Tristan, not in the bedroom because, well, yes because that felt spectacular.”

Galahad laughs “agreed on both counts.”

“Tristan?” Isolde says needing to hear it from him too.

“Yes, both counts of let’s stay friends and having you between us was spectacular.” He says with a genuine smile/

“Okay agreed.” She says and tries to find her train of thought once more. “Second rule, I can see other people. What you two choose to do within your relationship is also up to you.”

Tristan looks a little crestfallen and she can see the possessive streak in him which is why she wanted to say this. Galaad leans over and kisses his cheek “it’s okay Tristan, this is the way it is. You have me all to yourself and Isolde is ours when we want her.”

He huffs but nods.

“Okay and third I don’t want you at my place, that’s my space.” She says and they both easily nod as they get she will need somewhere to get away from them.

“Anything else?” Tristan says a little bored.

“One more thing.” She says and Galahad pokes him to make him pay attention. “No telling Arthur he doesn’t need to know. In fact no one does.”

“Are you ashamed of us Isolde?” Tristan says in that voice he has that makes her instantly wet. “Do I need to spank you again?”

She whines slightly and Galahad raises an eyebrow, he had missed that. “No.” She reaches up a hand and runs it through Tristan’s hair. “Not right now anyway.” She sits up and places a kiss to Tristan’s lips and then turns to Galahad and kisses him. “I am not ashamed I just do not want people ruining this with gossip. It’s ours and I want it to stay that way.” 

They both smile then and Tristan says “fair enough.”

“What about you two? Anything you want to add?” Isolde says.

“I think that just about covers it.” Tristan says as he watches Galahad lean down and kiss Isolde in that way he has where he can see her melt into him. 

“Can I ask you something?” She says when Galahad releases her from his kiss. She looks at both of them.

“Anything.” Tristan says and kisses her chastely on the lips.

“Have you ever switched? Galahad fucking you?” She says.

Tristan looks at Galahad “once” he says “it was good.”

Galahad moans at the memory, it was the first time he had ever penetrated a man, the memory of the hot tightness of Tristan and those moans make Galahad’s cock flinch. “It was good.”

Tristan smiles “I think our girl wants to see, maybe take part, we can all be together, soft and slow just the way Galahad likes it.” 

Isolde moans and nods “yes.”

They reposition themselves so that Isolde is led down on her back, legs parted she waits for Tristan who lies between her legs, his ass sticking up for Galahad who has gone to get the lube. He starts to kiss and suck at her clit making Isolde moan and thrust gently up into his tongue. Galahad stands behind Tristan, pours lube over his fingers and over Tristan’s hole. Galahad gently inserts one finger inside and Isolde can feel the moan from Tristan reverberate against her. She watches Galahad as he pushes inside with one finger, Tristan’s muscles opening up to him. 

Tristan keeps plunging his tongue inside Isolde, licking and sucking while Galahad opens him up, adding another finger pressing inside finding his prostate and Tristan shudders with pleasure making Isolde come loudly. Galahad opens him up more adding another finger, watching as he widens. Once Isolde has come once more Tristan moves so he can line his cock up to her, he looks over his shoulder at Galahad as he strokes his own cock with lube. Tristan enters Isolde and she gasps, he manages a few rolls of his hips before Galahad presses inside him. The feeling is almost overwhelming and he moans, long and loud, unsure he has ever felt this overstimulated before and it takes all his control to not come. 

Galahad gently rolls his hips pushing Tristan forward so he fucks into Isolde. They both gasp as Isolde comes again just from the gentle friction and pressure of the two bodies above her. Galahad sets the pace and it is torturously slow. Every slow roll of his hips is slow measured pleasure. Isolde looks up at Tristan above her, she has never seen him look so blissed out, he has that overstimulated look that Galahad usually has. There is a sheen of sweat on his skin now, small beads of it catching on his chest. Isolde reaches up and runs her hands through it, scraping a nipple and Tristan bites his lower lip and breathes out a long sigh as he concentrates on not coming.

Isolde moves her hands so they are on Tristan’s thighs and she can feel the heat from both Galahad and Tristan above her. She has never felt anything like this before, the slow building up of pleasure, it is almost like a constant gentle orgasm. She can feel Galahad through Tristan and she wishes they could stay like this forever. It is clear that Tristan is not going to last much longer though, she can feel him and see his face as he tries to stave off his orgasm. Galahad can obviously feel it too and he strokes a hand down Tristan’s back “come for me Tristan” he says and as soon as those words reach Tristan’s ears he comes. His orgasm is long, to Isolde it feels like it goes on forever, his cum filling her and the shuddering relief he feels makes her come too clamping down around him. 

Galahad moans as he feels and witnesses both of them come, he manages a few more slow but hard rolls of his hips before he too comes and Tristan gasps loudly at the sensation. They all collapse into a heap on the bed, breathing heavily and moaning in the after glow of such intense sex. 

  
  


***

Eventually they all manage to get out of bed. Galahad cooks them breakfast and Tristan makes them coffee while Isolde showers and changing into more of their clothes, she really needs to leave some things here. When she emerges, wet hair and smelling like Tristan’s pine scented shampoo and Galahad’s expensive skin products, she finds they have laid out a feast on the table. She is still hungry from last night as she never did get her late night snack, the temptation of crawling back into bed with these two men too much to resist. 

They sit at the table and all begin devouring the eggs Galahad made. “I have those pictures by the way.” Tristan says with a smile. “Don’t worry they were film not digital so no cloud snafooz.”

Isolde laughs remembering those pictures. Galahad looks at her “you said you didn’t see them!”

“I may have sneaked a brief look.” She smiles, she had only looked at a few. “They were beautiful and to be fair Galahad I have since seen a lot more of you and Tristan.”

Galahad smiles “that is true.”

“You developed the ones from the other night?” Isolde asks Tristan who nods, she feels a well of uncertainty, she hadn’t thought about them since as she had been more than a little bit distracted by everything that was going on between them. Isolde had never allowed anyone to take pictures of her like that before and she is nervous as to what they may look like. “What do they look like?”

Tristan smiles “they are beautiful.” He says this in that way he has of stating a fact, he is not being false, he means it. “I can show you them if you like?”

Isolde turns to Galahad “have you seen them?”

“No.” He says “I didn’t know you had developed them.” He says turning to Tristan who runs a hand through Galahad’s hair, leaning over and kissing the top of his head.

“I wanted to show you together.” he says. “I developed them when you were working.” Galahad accepts that and continues to eat. “Don’t be nervous Isolde honestly they are really lovely. I am hoping I can use them to persuade you to model for me.”

Isolde laughs as Tristan has been asking her since they first met. “You don’t need to flatter me Tristan, you already got me in your bed.”

Tristan puts his coffee cup down and looks directly at her, his face suddenly serious “I am not flattering you.”

Galahad smiles and then adds “it’s true he doesn’t actually know how to flatter.”

Tristan hits Galahad’s arm gently. “Let me show you them.” He says and Isolde nods.

After they have eaten, Galahad clears away the plates and Tristan goes to get the pictures. He lays them out on the table as Isolde watches. He stands behind her, arms wrapped around her waist as she looks at the images. They are beautiful, she cannot deny his talent. She looks so relaxed, her smile and her eyes are almost sparkling. She likes the ones with Galahad too, they are both laughing and smiling and she remembers the feeling of his arms around her. “They are lovely Tristan.”

Galahad appears and looks at them smiling “yes they are.” He says and joins Tristan so they can both have an arm around Isolde. Suddenly she feels a huge swell of warmth towards these two people, she feels happy for the first time in a very long time. The kind of happiness that is warm and comfortable, the kind that feels like it will last. She looks up at Tristan and then at Galahad she smiles “thank you, thank you both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you lovely readers for indulging me! This is it for now, I do have some timestamps in the works. Isolde has not seen Galahad in lace yet and I feel we need to witness the first time Galahad fucks Tristan. I may write another part as I have an idea for an actual storyline but I have so many wips I need to take a break!  
Comments and kudos are so loved and adored by me. 
> 
> xxxx

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcome but please be gentle as this is my first time writing a threesome especially with an original character. I hope it comes across well! Kudos obviously adored and treasured xx


End file.
